Segunda Chance
by LyandraDR
Summary: Era melhor Jensen se acostumar sem Jared, pois ele não iria voltar. Só uma segunda chance pra fazer o moreno mudar de opinião.
1. I

**Título:** Segunda Chance

**Autora:** CarmellaBr

**Resumo: **Jensen se sentia sozinho, mas era melhor se acostumar sem Jared, pois ele não iria voltar. Só uma segunda chance pra fazer o moreno mudar de opinião.

**Shipper****: **Jared/Jensen

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural me pertencia, mas como eu não saía do fundo do poço eu vendi pro Kripke por uns trocados... Agora é a série mais assistida do mundo... MALDITO KRIPKE!

**Classificação:** Não sei essas letras ainda... que dó! :(

**Beta: **CassGirl 4Ever

* * *

><p><em><strong>Segunda Chance<strong>_

Jensen não aparecia nas gravações há dias, não atendia o telefone e não dava nenhum sinal de vida. Danneel havia viajado para uma convenção com todo o elenco de One Tree Hill. Fazia semanas que ninguém tinha notícias de Jensen e estavam começando a ficar preocupados.

- Reunião, agora! – Informou Robert Singer pelo megafone.

Todos os atores estavam presentes, menos Jensen, cujo era o assunto da reunião.

- Eu acho que ele viajou com a Danneel. – Sugeriu Misha Collins. – Mas Danneel teria avisado. Ela postou no twitter que foi sozinha.

- Ele deve ter morrido em casa e como Danneel está viajando, não viu o cadáver ainda. – Brincou Jim Beaver.

- Ótimo! Agora iremos ter que fazer um Dean moribundo! – Eric não aguentava adiar mais as gravações.

- Eu posso ir na casa dele de novo, quem sabe dessa vez ele me atenda. – Jared sentia falta do amigo. Fora na casa de Jensen diversas vezes e o loiro nunca atendia a porta. – De carro ele não saiu, porque o dele está na garagem. Vou pegar a chave que eu tenho e entrar lá.

- Você tem a chave da casa do Jensen? – Minha perguntou malicioso.

- Sim Misha, e ele tem as chaves da minha. Somos melhores amigos.

- Isso pra mim não é amizade... – Misha e Jim agora riam.

- Olha Misha, se for pra falar besteira não precisa nem abrir a maldita da sua boca! – Jared falou, bravo. Misha encarava o chão agora.

- Jared tem razão. Pode ter acontecido alguma coisa grave! Vá e me ligue qualquer coisa. – Eric parecia mais tranquilo agora. – Dispensados!

Antes de ir à casa de Jensen o moreno passou no trailler e pegou as chaves. Estavam em uma gaveta perto de uma foto deles na convenção de Chicago. Jared pegou o porta-retrato e sorriu involuntariamente. Colocou-o de volta sobre o móvel e foi para a casa de Jensen.

**XxXxXx**

- Obrigado Clif. Pode ir.

Clif sorriu e foi embora. Jared checou se o motorista estava longe o suficiente e se dirigiu para a porta. Colocou a chave e agradeceu por Jensen não ter trocado a fechadura. Entrou com cuidado e foi olhando a situação ao redor. Caixas de pizzas vazias, latinhas de cervejas e alguns pratos na pia. Parecia que havia rolado uma festa ali instantes atrás. Se encaminhou à sala. Passava na TV algum noticiário que Jared deveria conhecer, mas não prestou muita atenção. Subiu as escadas e encontrou um banheiro bagunçado, sinal de que Jensen ou outra pessoa acabara de tomar banho. Jared se torturava por pensar que o amigo estaria com uma mulher ali. Não por estar traindo Danneel, mas por estar traindo ele mesmo. Não sabia porquê, mas tinha muito ciúmes quando alguma mulher se aproximava de Jensen. Foi até o quarto do mais velho e encontrou o amigo sentado, de costas para a porta mexendo no computador.

- Jen? – Jared abriu a porta e Jensen levou um susto. O loiro estava com uma camiseta preta, jeans desbotado e descalço. No seu cabelo uma toalha enrolada e barba por fazer... Parecia à vontade.

- Jare? – O mais velho pulou da cadeira com o susto que levou do amigo. – Não sabe mais bater? Tocar a campainha ou até telefonar? Como você entrou aqui?

- Você me deu as chaves quando veio morar com a Danneel, lembra?

- Ah é. - Falou, subitamente despreocupado.

Jensen voltara a mexer no computador.

- Não vai falar nada? – Jared sentara na cama e estava agora olhando para o loiro.

- O que quer que eu diga, Jarhead?

- Porque não começa pelo fato de que você está faltando nas gravações...

- Ah, não sei se eu quero continuar com a série, sabe? Acabei de falar pro meu advogado pra tentar cancelar o contrato da sétima temporada.

- O QUE? PORQUÊ? – Jared se levantou, irritado.

- Ah Jay, eu não aguento mais isso. Monstros, demônios... Não acha que tudo isso já deu? Quero dizer, somos talentosos o suficiente para atuar algo mais real, não? – Jensen falava calmo e continuava mexendo no computador. Jared virou Jensen para si.

- Como assim "_já deu_"? – Jared agora chorava feito uma criança de 4 anos. - Você é um Dean perfeito, parece que o papel foi feito pra você. E nesses 6 anos? O que acontece com tudo que a gente viveu? O que acontece com o nosso trato de só sair da série quando ela acabasse? Você é o meu melhor amigo e eu não sei o que vai ser de mim sem você!

- Jared, a gente vai continuar sendo amigos. Só acho que não consigo ficar mais 6 anos interpretando o Dean. A série acabou pra mim. Precisamos mudar.

- _"Vamos continuar amigos?" _Assim como você e o Tom Welling que nem se falam mais? Eu não quero me separar de você! NÃO QUERO!

- Sinto muito, Jay.

- Vá à merda, Jensen! Diz que vai sair de Supernatural e ainda me chama de Jay... e os meus sentimentos? Vai dizer que você nunca percebeu? E eles, como ficam? Eu te amo porra, amo mais que um amigo deve amar o outro e é isso que tu faz comigo? OK, me esquece então Jensen. Espero que você seja muito feliz. Você, seu novo trabalho e teu egoísmo!

Jared bateu a porta com força e desceu as escadas quase caindo de tanta pressa. Chegou à rua e avistou Clif do outro lado paquerando uma mulher que passava. Jensen saiu correndo de dentro de casa.

- Jared, espera, precisamos conversar!

- Converse com a porra do seu novo amigo melhor amigo! – Jared bateu a porta do carro com força e jogou as chaves pela janela. – E fica com essas porcarias de chaves também.

Clif saiu em disparada, não dando nem tempo de Jensen falar uma palavra sequer. A voz de Jared falando que o amava ecoava em sua cabeça. Ajuntou as chaves do chão e observou o chaveiro. Era uma foto em que Jensen beijava a bochecha de Jared*. Colocou-as no bolso e entrou em casa. Queria que chegasse amanhã logo.

**FIM DO PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **O que acharam? Só pra torturar vocês... rs

*: A foto do chaveiro é essa i52. tinypic. com/xk w3rb .png **(tire os espaços)**.

**N.B: **Owwn! Que fic mais FOFA! Sério!

O Jensen sair de SPN? Ele tá querendo virar terrorista, matar mais da metade do mundo? #PiadaFail

Será que o Jen vai dar uma passadinha no estúdio e continuar com SPN no dia seguinte? Tomara...

Ameei o cap!

E não se esqueçam de comentar, gente! Pensen só no tempo que tomou escrever esse cap e betar ele... E o tempo que vai levar pra você comentar é tão pouco!

Bjs! ;*


	2. II

_[...] "Clif saiu em disparada, não dando tempo nem de Jensen falar uma palavra sequer. A voz de Jared falando que o amava ecoava em sua cabeça. Ajuntou as chaves do chão e observou o chaveiro. Era uma foto em que Jensen beijava a bochecha de Jared. Colocou-as no bolso e entrou em casa._ _Queria que chegasse amanhã logo."_

No outro dia, Jensen foi o primeiro a chegar no set. Esperava o resto do elenco chegar para gravar.

- Ainda bem. – Disse Misha quando viu Jensen. – Apostei com o Jim que você não tinha morrido. Acabei de ganhar 100 dólares. – Abriu os braços para abraçar o ator.

- É bom ver você também, Misha. – Correspondeu ao abraço. Sabia que no fundo, mesmo não admitindo, Misha sentira sua falta, assim como os outros.

- Ackles, precisamos conversar. No meu escritório, agora! – Eric falou já se dirigindo para a sala. Entraram e se sentaram. – O que você acha que está fazendo? Manda seu advogado suspender o contrato pra gravar e aparece aqui no dia seguinte? Jared foi na sua casa? Me responde alguma coisa, senão vou à loucura desse jeito!

- Eu mandei suspender o pedido essa manhã porque pensei melhor e quero continuar com a série. E sobre o Jared, eu nem sei direito. Precisamos conversar. Ele já chegou?

- E agora eu tenho cara de porteiro? – Eric estava irritado, muito irritado. – Vai no trailler dele e vê. As gravações vão até mais tarde hoje pra compensar o tempo em que você estava de draminha. Agora sai do meu escritório antes que eu te esfole vivo!

Jensen saiu e correu até o trailler do amigo. Estava vazio. Encaminhou-se ao quarto e viu o porta-retrato com uma foto dos dois. Era impossível olhar para ela e não sorrir. Nesse momento, Jensen ouviu a porta do trailler se abrindo e se escondeu atrás de uma cômoda. Entraram no trailler Misha e Jared.

- Sabe Mi, eu não sei mais o que eu faço com o Jensen... _– "Mi?"_ Pensou Jensen com uma pitada de ciúmes. – Eu dei milhares de indiretas, olhares, toques e ele nunca percebeu. Foi necessário eu falar que o amava pra ele perceber...

- Olha Jared, às vezes você precisa aceitar as coisas como estão... Jensen está feliz com Danneel e você está com Genevieve, agora se a morena não te faz feliz, é melhor você investir em outra pessoa...

"_Como assim Misha estava dando em cima de Jared? O anjo caído não havia escutando a parte que o moreno disse que o amava? Que amava Jensen, e mais ninguém?" _Jensen daria tudo pra ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Sinto que estou enganando a Gen... – _"Gen, aquela vadia que roubou o meu apelido... O que Jared viu naquela anã?"_ Pensou Jensen.

- Estou olhando as replies que me mandam no twitter... – _"Bla bla bla twitter... esse Misha só sabe falar disso!" – "_Fala pro Jared que o Jen não vale nada. Se ele quiser dar amor a alguém, dê a mim!" Até as fãs perceberam o jeito que você olha pra ele...

- Talvez você tenha razão Misha... já sei o que fazer.

O ator mais velho ouviu a porta do trailler se fechar. Esperou alguns minutos e saiu. Andou até o set e encontrou Eric furioso, pra variar.

- O que aconteceu, Kripke?

- Aconteceu que seu namorado Jared Tristan Padalecki pediu demissão faz uns 15 minutos, foi isso o que aconteceu! Agora eu vou ter que montar um roteiro todo diferente pra série pra excluir o Sam de Supernatural. O que você acha disso?

A notícia caiu como uma bomba para Jensen. Agora sabia como Jared havia se sentido quando dissera que iria sair de supernatural. Deixou Kripke falando sozinho e foi direto para a casa de Jared. Tocou a campainha e a copeira atendeu.

- Oi... – Jensen não conseguia se lembrar do nome daquela velha senhora. – Oi. Jared está?

- Sinto muito Sr. Ackles, ele acabou de sair.

- Sabe se vai demorar, Anne? – Arriscou o primeiro nome que veio em sua cabeça.

- Acho que sim. Ele e a Sra. Padalecki saíram com as malas. Eles me entregaram a chave e disseram para eu cuidar da casa. Deixaram muitas coisas e roupas, mas pelo visto não voltam tão cedo. – A idosa ia fechar a porta quando Jensen a interrompeu.

- E ele levou Harley e Sadie?

- Não. O Sr. Padalecki me disse para dar para o motorista, mas ele não os aceitou.

Jensen sabia o quanto Jared amava aqueles cachorros, e sabia que se o moreno havia deixado eles para trás era realmente grave.

- Você pode dar eles pra mim?

- Claro. Antes isso do que um canil. – A mulher riu e foi buscar os cachorros.

Anne entregou Harley e Sadie para Jensen e fechou a porta. Os cachorros já eram acostumados com Jensen então não estranharam. O ator voltou para casa e os deixou no quintal. Quando entrou, percebeu que tudo estava limpo e organizado.

- Hey JenJen, parece que passou um furacão nessa casa. – Se aproximou e beijou o marido. - Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Danneel se distraiu ao ouvir latidos vindos do quintal. – Que latidos são esses?

- Jared abandonou eles. - Apontou para Harley e Sadie.

- Desde que você cuide deles, tudo bem.

Uma semana se passou e nem sinal de Jared. O novo roteiro de supernatural era que Crowley havia matado Sam, causando a fúria de Castiel e Dean que agora estavam caçando juntos. No set não se via mais mais o trailler de Jared e nem nenhum sinal de que um dia o ator passara por ali, isto é, tirando o quadro enorme que estampava a parede do trailler de Jensen. A foto era a mesma que estivera no chaveiro.

Jensen se sentia sozinho, mas era melhor se acostumar sem Jared, pois ele não iria voltar.

* * *

><p><strong>FIM DO SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO<strong>

**N/A: **O que acharam do decorrer do drama? Eu choraria em saber que o Jay se demitiu, se bem que a ideia do Castiel e o Dean caçarem juntos não fosse tão ruim... Coitados de Harley e Sadie que agora vão ficar sem o pé grande... Deixem suas reviews e digam o que estão achando da trama!

**N/B: **Na real, Carmella? A ideia do Dean e do Cass caçando juntos me soa a pu... [Palavra censurada] Não basta o susto do 1º capítulo com o Jen se demitindo agora é o Jared? Não me mate do coração, menina! Mas, enfim, amei o segundo capítulo! Muito bom! SZ

Bjs! ;**

E se você chegou até aqui, qual é a dificuldade de comentar? Vamos lá, leva muuuito menos tempo do que você imagina! ;DD


	3. III

_[...] "No set não se via mais o trailler de Jared e nem nenhum sinal de que um dia o ator passara por ali, isto é, tirando o quadro enorme que estampava a parede do trailler de Jensen. A foto era a mesma que estivera no chaveiro de Jared. Jensen se sentia sozinho, mas era melhor se acostumar sem Jared, pois ele não iria voltar."_

Danneel não aguentava mais. Não conseguia dormir porque Sadie latia a noite toda. Metade do salário de Jensen ia para cuidar dos cachorros e ela não recebia mais carinho do marido. Estava prestes a explodir. Danneel fora convidada para a festa de lançamento do filme que dublara, achou uma ótima oportunidade para se aproximar de Jensen. Quando voltaram encontraram a casa toda destruída.

- Jensen Ackles, você fechou a porta do quintal? Porque cachorros não sabem mexer em maçanetas.

- Eu acho que me esqueci... – Jensen foi checar.

- ÓTIMO! – Gritou, morrendo de ódio.

A casa estava toda destruída. Os copos quebrados, armários e portas arranhadas, o sofá estava todo mordido e rasgado. Enquanto Jensen olhava o estrago no primeiro andar, Danneel subia as escadas. Os DVDs de Jensen estavam todos babados e a televisão de 50 polegadas estava no chão quebrada.

- Aaaaaaaah!

Danneel gritou e Jensen saiu correndo em encontro da mulher. Lá estava ela, sentada no chão do closet com o vestido de casamento nas mãos, em pedaços. Harley e Sadie estavam no canto brincando com uma blusa entre as bocas

- Jensen Ross Ackles, você vai levar esses cachorros para um canil A-G-O-R-A!

- Eu... não posso Danneel! Jared os amava...

- Foda-se! – Se levantou furiosa. – Se Jared realmente amasse esses demônios em forma de cães, ele não os abandonaria. Bote eles lá pra fora e hoje você dorme no sofá.

Jensen pegou os cachorros e os levou para fora. Ficou observando-os brincar. Estar com Harley e Sadie o fazia mais próximo de Jared. Simplesmente não podia se desfazer dos cães.

O principal motivo do ator querer sair de não era exatamente aqueles que ele contou para Jared, mas sim o fato de estar completamente apaixonado pelo seu co-protagonista. Depois que soube que era recíproco, mudou tudo, porém já era tarde demais. Entrou em casa e ouviu Danneel no telefone. Ficou ouvindo a conversa por trás da porta do quarto.

- Gen, mas eu não sei. Se eu for aí o Jensen também vai querer ir. Como? OK, eu invento uma desculpa. Ele tá cuidando. Nem me fale. Mas e o Jared, como tá? Eu ainda não entendi porque ele te levou pra esse lugar como se fossem fugitivos. De novo? Mas pelo o que eu percebi, o Jen não tá bravo com ele. Tá, eu anoto. Que rua? OK. Amanhã eu tô aí. Não tem problema, a gente sai. O Jen também gosta de ficar sozinho às vezes. OK amiga, beijo. Amo você. Tchau. – Danneel guardou o endereço na bolsa, apagou as luzes e foi dormir.

**XxXxXx**

Eram 10 da manhã e Jensen não tinha pregado os olhos. Andava pela casa feito um zumbi. Danneel desceu as escadas quando Jensen fazia café da manhã.

- Panquecas! Bom dia, amor.

- Dia! – Beijou a mulher. – Vai sair?

- É, vou no... cabeleireiro. Aliás, estou atrasada. Tchau. – Beijou o marido outra vez. – E não esquece de se livrar dos demônios que estão ali no quintal. – Apontou para os cachorros de Jared e saiu porta afora.

Jensen sabia que Danneel não tinha ido ao salão porque o salão que Danneel frequentava não abria às segundas em Vancouver.

Pegou seu carro na garagem e seguiu Danneel, sempre mantendo uma certa distância para que a mulher não percebesse. Chegou a um hotel de quinta categoria que Jensen pensara que o amigo nunca colocaria os pés. Era um bom esconderijo já que Jensen conhecera perfeitamente o moreno. Esperou Danneel sair com Genevieve e entrou no hotel. Não fazia a menor ideia de qual era o número do quarto de Jared. Seu número predileto era 08*, então ele arriscou. Um cara baixinho e barrigudo atendeu a porta, com certeza não era Jared. Pediu desculpas e sentou em um banco que havia ali mesmo.

Uma terrível vontade de chorar apareceu de repente, mas não iria. Jensen Ackles não era homem de chorar nem de desistir. Claro que não era o quarto número 08. Seria óbvio demais caso Jensen achasse o hotel. Jared teria feito tudo diferente do habitual. Estava em um bairro pobre, em um hotel de quinta e o quarto só poderia ser no último andar pois Jared sempre teve medo de altura**.

O hotel tinha 8 andares e nenhum elevador. Depois de subir muitos lances de escadas, Jensen finalmente chegou ao último andar.

Foi até o fim do corredor onde a vista era mais torturante para Jared. Achou o quarto número 80. A porta estava meio aberta, entrou.

* * *

><p><strong>FIM DO TERCEIRO CAPÍTULO<strong>

_***:** Eu não faço a mínima idéia de qual o numero predileto do Jay... Mas precisava completar o trama, então coloquei 8, ok?_

_****: **Também não sei se o nosso Jay tem medo de altura, mas como eu disse antes, a minha fanfic precisa de enredo... rs_

**N/A: **E aí gente, será que o Jen conseguiu achar o Jared? Coitado dele subir tanta escadas... mas é bom pra ficar em forma! rs A Danneel tambem foi muito malvada com Harley e Sadie, não acham? Deixem reviews falando o que acham que vai acontecer!

**N/B: ** Aahh, será que o Jen vai entrar no quarto certo? (Sério, nem eu sei... *Chora*) Mas o Jared é espertinho... Foi exatamente pro lugar oposto em que Jensen pensou que ele ficaria... Ahh, esse capítulo ficou ótimo também! Amei! E não se esqueçam de deixar reviews! Pensem no trabalho que deu pra escrever tudo isso e betar, e então, já que vocês já chegaram até aqui, o que custa comentar? Bjs! ;**


	4. IV

_[...] "O hotel tinha 8 andares e nenhum elevador. Depois de subir um par de escadas, Jensen finalmente chegou ao último andar. Foi até o fim do corredor aonde a vista era mais torturante para Jared. Achou o quarto número 80. A porta estava meio aberta, entrou."_

Jared estava tendo um sonho quente com Jensen quando acordou de repente. Percebeu que estava sozinho em casa, melhor assim, não teria que explicar o porque de acordar excitado. Resolveu dar um jeito na ereção e começou a se masturbar na cama mesmo. Jared dormia só com uma calça de moletom. Colocou a mão por debaixo da calça e começou o trabalho. Pensava em Genevieve, no corpo dela, o peitoral de Jensen... DROGA! Tinha que pensar na mulher e não no melhor amigo. Voltou com seus pensamentos nos beijos de Genevieve, na boca carnuda de Jensen, todas as vezes que o ator se aproximava, tocava Jared... chegou ao ápice e gozou. Levou alguns segundos pra perceber o que fizera.

Já havia pensando em Jensen antes, mas nunca tinha batido uma pensando no amigo. Sabia que a coisa estava feia.

Quando se levantou ouviu um barulho na sala, lembrou que Genevieve tinha o costume de deixar a porta aberta. Foi pra sala devagar e se deparou com um homem olhando as correspondências que estavam em cima de uma mesinha. Quando foi atacá-lo, o homem foi mais rápido e o prensou contra a parede. Jared abriu os olhos e percebeu que esse homem era Jensen, que agora sorria.

- Hey Jarhead. Achou que podia fugir de mim?

- Jensen? Como me achou? Me solta!

- Não antes de falar tudo o que eu tenho pra te dizer. – Jensen forçava mais ainda Jared contra a parede. – Você vai lá em casa, fala o que sente e não dá direito de resposta? No outro dia eu fui pro set e ouvi sua conversa com o Misha. – Jensen afrouxou um pouco, deixando Jared à vontade. – Desde quando você chama ele de _"Mi"_? Sabe o chaveiro que só te faltou jogar na minha cara? Guardei. Você sumiu e nem deu chance de falar o que EU sentia, ou você acha que é o único apaixonado pelo melhor amigo aqui? Poxa Jare, eu te amo! – Os olhos de Jensen brilhavam, como se o mais velho fosse chorar. – Eu tô cuidando dos seus cachorros. Todo dia eu olho pra eles e lembro de você, do seu toque... eu acho que isso é amor, Jared. Porque você desistiu de mim tão rápido?

Jensen largou Jared, fechou os olhos e colocou as mãos no rosto evitando chorar, em vão. Jared abraçou o loiro, dando conforto ao amado.

- Querido? Fui almoçar com a Danneel e... – Genevieve entrou e viu Jensen chorando. – O que aconteceu por aqui quando eu estava fora?

- Não é nada, só saudades de mim. Sabe como é... sou inesquecível. –Jared disse e esboçou um sorriso coberto de covinhas. Jensen se soltou do mais novo e se dirigiu à porta. – Hey Jen, a gente se vê amanhã no set então.

Genevieve e Jensen olharam para Jared com uma cara confusa.

- O que foi? Gene, prepara as malas que a gente vai voltar pra casa. - Piscou para a mulher.

- Ainda bem! – Genevieve correu para o quarto, deixando os J2 sozinhos.

- E você, devolve meus cachorros, seu sequestrador! – Riram e se abraçaram. – Precisamos conversar, mas só amanhã. – Jensen afirmou com a cabeça e se voltou em direção da porta quando Jared o virou e lhe deu um selinho. – Vê se não acorda muito tarde, Jen.

Jensen saiu sorrindo, com certeza não acordaria tarde. Talvez nem conseguiria dormir. Mal podia esperar para "conversar" com Jared.

**XxXxXx**

Jensen não via a hora de chegar no estúdio. Já eram 5 horas da manhã e o ator ainda não havia pregado os olhos. Levantou sem acordar Danneel, pegou Harley e Sadie e saiu.

Caminhar nunca foi seu forte, mas precisava tirar a tarde de ontem da cabeça. Impossível quando se mora perto de Jared Padalecki. Em 10 minutos, lá estava Jensen, parado na porta da casa de Jared. Só restava tocar a campainha, e assim fez. Ouviu um resmungo e logo abriram a porta.

- Jensen, você sabe que horas são? – Jared atendeu a porta, com os olhos cerrados como se acabasse de acordar. Estava vestindo uma blusa fina e moleton, cabelo desarrumando e uma expressão incrivelmente linda.

- Eu achei que você já estivesse acordado, desculpa.

- Tudo bem, entra. – Abraçou o amigo e sorriu ainda mais quando viu Harley e Sadie. – Você trouxe eles no carro? Que estrago...

- Vim caminhando.

- Sério? Veio me ver? – Jared brincou e colocou os cães no quintal de sua casa. – Porque eu queria te ver.

Jensen não se intimidou com a boca do mais novo tão perto e se aproximou também.

- Digamos que sim. – Deu mais um passo. Agora seus corpos estavam colados, suas bocas a centímetros de distância. Foi Jared quem puxou Jensen para um beijo quente. Era diferente beijar seu melhor amigo. Diferente não queria dizer ruim, pelo contrário, era muito bom estar beijando Jensen. Sua língua explorava a boca do mais velho. O moreno ergueu Jensen, que foi obrigado a circular as pernas na cintura do mais novo.

- Porra Jay! Não é porque você é grande que precisa me tratar como sua vadia.

- Mas você é minha vadia. – Mordeu o lábio inferior de Jensen.

Jensen percebeu o que estava acontecendo e agora estava assustado.

- Me coloca no chão! Imagina se a Genevieve ou os empregados pegam a gente.

- Eles não estão em casa. Foram dispensados. – Colocou o loiro no chão. – E a Genevieve foi para Ohio ontem a noite fazer uma convenção. A casa é só nossa.

Dessa vez foi Jensen quem puxou Jared para um beijo. Subiram as escadas se beijando até que chegaram ao quarto.

Jensen tirou a camiseta de Jared e começou a beijar seu pescoço. Já podia sentir a ereção do moreno roçando sua perna, aquilo era bom e logo Jensen foi ficando excitado também. Tirou a calça moletom de Jared e viu que ele não estava usando nada por baixo. Jensen virou um poço de luxúria.

Era a vez de Jared. Jogou Jensen na cama e tirou sua calça, revelando uma boxer preta. Tirou a camisa e se deitou sobre Jensen. Suas ereções roçavam. Precisavam começar aquilo logo.

Pretendiam começar. O celular de Jared tocou, o fazendo odiar por não ter desligado. Foram obrigados a interromper a festinha. Foi Jensen quem atendeu.

- Oi Jensen, o que tá fazendo com o celular do Jared a essas horas? – Riu Misha. – O pé grande está?

- Tá sim, mas tá meio ocupado agora.

- Pode fazer a gentileza de passar o telefone pro Jay?

Jensen queria matar Misha. Primeiro por interromper a festinha deles e segundo por chamar Jared de Jay, apelido que Jensen dera para o moreno.

- Claro, _"Mi"._ – Jensen jogou o telefone em direção a Jared. Saiu da cama e começou a se vestir. _"Pode fazer a gentileza de passar o telefone pro Jay?"_ Repetia pra si mesmo com raiva. Terminou de se vestir e saiu do quarto. Com certeza, não queria ouvir aquela conversa.

* * *

><p><strong>FIM DO QUARTO CAPÍTULO<strong>

**N/A: **Gente, tadinho do Jensen... ficou todo enciumadinho com o "Mi" que interrompeu a festinha deles... Esse capítulo foi grande porque eu me empolguei demais... Sabe né, quando se tem dois caras tipo Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki se pegando não podemos economizar palavras! Reviews contando o que você tá achando são bem vindas, rs

**N/B:** Olha, Misha, eu te AMO! Sério, tanto que eu até sou a CassGirl! Mas interromper a "festa" dos meninos? Isso já é forçar a amizade... O Jared acordou de um sonho com o Jensen lá no inicio do capítulo... Tem como passar o sonho pra mim? Com certeza eu vou ter uma beeela noite de sono... haushauhs!

Eu AMEI o capítulo! Muito bom! E agora vamos ao 5!

E não se esqueçam de comentar, hein, gente! Façam o dia de um ficwritter (E de uma... Ficbeta? Huashau!) mais feliz!

Bjs! ;***


	5. V

_[...] "Saiu da cama e começou a se vestir. "Pode fazer a gentileza de passar o telefone pro Jay?" Repetia pra si mesmo com raiva. Terminou de se vestir e saiu do quarto. Com certeza, não queria ouvir aquela conversa."_

Jared desligou o celular. Não ouvia mais Jensen. Desceu as escadas e teve certeza que o mais velho já havia ido para o set. Se vestiu, pegou o carro e foi a caminho do trabalho. Chegando lá encontrou Jensen conversando com Alona Tal. Estavam próximos e íntimos demais na opinião de Jared. Kripke apareceu.

– Jared Padalecki, resolveu voltar? Que bom! Agora lá vai o trouxa refazer o roteiro da sétima temporada de novo. Filmamos com você depois, agora é a cena do Castiel e da Jo, concentrem-se. - Eric estava animado. Era muito difícil encontrar o patrão assim.

Jared ficou a sós com Jensen.

- Jensen, trailler, agora!

O mais velho obedeceu. Caminharam até o trailler de Jared sem falar uma palavra. Entraram.

- Nunca atenda ao telefone no meio de nossas reuniões. - Jared beijou Jensen com força.

- Nunca chame outro homem pelo apelido além de mim.

Continuaram se beijando e logo já estavam sem roupa e na cama. Teria que ser uma rapidinha, porque teriam que atuar em 30 minutos. Quando Jared se levantou para pegar a camisinha o loiro percebeu o tamanho o "padapenis" e ficou assustado.

- Nem fodendo isso vai caber em mim. - Disse Jensen, literalmente.

- Desculpa Jenny, não banco o passivo. - Disse Jared já com a camisinha disse se deitando sobre Jensen.

Virou Jensen bruscamente, colocando as mãos do mais velho sobre a cabeceira da cama. Começou a masturbar o loiro com força.

Jensen nunca pensou que Jared fora assim na cama. Na verdade nunca pensou exatamente em como o amigo era na cama, mas pensava que o mais novo era todo romântico, muito diferente do que estava acontecendo.

Jared enfiou um dedo na entrada de Jensen. Enfiou dois e logo três. Jensen gritava demais. O moreno não aguentou e estocou Jensen de uma vez só, fazendo o texano gritar seu nome.

Jared não esperou Jensen se acostumar com o amigo dentro dele e já foi fazendo o movimento de vai-e-vem. Precisava daquilo. Alguns minutos se passaram e o loiro não sentia mais dor, só prazer.

Jensen gozou primeiro com as estocadas e a mão do amigo o masturbando. Em seguida veio Jared. O mais velho ficou decepcionado quando lembrou que Jared tinha usado camisinha. Queria sentir o líquido do mais novo em si.

Jared saiu de dentro de Jensen com delicadeza. Por um momento acharam que eram um só.

- Acho que teremos que esconder isso de Danneel e de Genevieve. - Jared disse tirando a camisinha. - E temos que dar um jeito de repetir isso com mais frequência, sem ninguém saber.

- Eu não me importo que não saibam desde que seja pra sempre.

Não se importaram com nada, nem se o set todo havia ouvido os gritos. O que realmente importava é que estavam onde tinha que estar. Um nos braços do outro.

* * *

><p><strong>FIM<strong>

**N/A:** Que fanfic mais demorada! Demorada pra escrever, pra betar e pra postar! Nunca pensei que ia demorar tanto pra escrever uma fanfic, pelo amor! O que acharam? Um capítulo curtinho pro final só pra finalizar. Espero que tenham gostado, porque foi muito bom escrever isso! rs

Deixem reviews! Até a proxima pessoal :*

**N/B:** Fic demorada? Não, não, foi rapidinha, já vi fics q levam 3 anos pra chegar (perto) no fim... Essa fic tá muito fofa! Eu AMEI ela! E essa rapidinha deles no estúdio foi... foi... AWESOME! Haushaush! E agora tem outra fic sua vindo! E eu vou ter em primeira mão! Huashuhsuahs! Não se esqueçam de comentar, hein gente! Ninguem gosta de leitores fantasmas! E se você é um desses, saiba que vários autores já desistiram de escrever por causa de vocês! E autores ÓTIMOS!

Bjs! ;**

**07/07/2011**


End file.
